


Dragons

by MeganMoonlight



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Banter, Dammit Jim, Dragons, Established Relationship, Humor, Jim is a Little Shit, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 08:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12128505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganMoonlight/pseuds/MeganMoonlight
Summary: Here Be Dragons. Bones is not a fan.





	Dragons

"No, Jim. I’ve told you that already. Twice."

"But there would be dragons. Dragons, Bones! Actual, living dragons. How can you not be excited about that?"

Jim was smiling from ear to ear, still excited about the idea of beaming down to a planet that was covered in a giant jungle. The Enterprise crew had been invited to join a parade organized by the inhabitants of the planet they had stumbled upon, and Jim had accepted, stating that they all could use some fun. However, since they had been informed that the parade would also include showing off animals that were a part of the local army, Jim and numerous others members of the crew had been even more eager to accept the invitation. 

Bones snorted, taking a sip of coffee. "I honestly have no idea why am I not even a little bit excited about being around big, scary lizards with huge teeth."

"Doctor, while humans often tend to ascribe reptilian characteristics to mythical creatures they call "dragons," the species present on Triis IV seem to have more in common with mammals such as armadillos present on Earth. That makes thinking of them as "lizards" quite illogical."

"Shut up, hobgoblin, no one asked you. Either way, I'm not going near giant-ass lizard-like animals that might think I'm their dinner," Leonard didn't even turn to look at Jim as he continued to look at the article he was reading on his PADD.

"But it's going to be great!" Jim sat down on Leonard's desk, snagging the PADD from his hands. "Don't tell me you've never wanted to see a living dragon. Haven't you read stories as a kid, Bones?"

"Yes, Jim, I have. That's exactly why I'm not going. Why won’t you take a couple more veterinarians with you instead? I'm sure they'd appreciate your invitation much more."

"Come on, Bones. Please?" Jim kept looking at him and, damn, he looked like he was considering pouting to get Leonard to agree. 

"Damn it, Jim, stop whining and let me read the article in peace."

"Only if you agree to come with me. It's going to be fine, I promise. If anything happens, I'll play your knight in shining armor. You could tell everyone I rescued you from a dragon," Jim waggled his eyebrows at him, making Leonard roll his eyes.

"Yeah, right," Leonard snorted, putting the PADD down on his desk, and looked up at Jim. "If anything happens, it'll be me rescuing your ass, because knowing you, you might be allergic to dragon spit."

"See, that's the spirit! So, you'll come?"

Leonard pinched the bridge of his nose, already knowing that Jim had won again. "Fine. Whatever. I'll go. Someone has to keep an eye on you and Spock, especially if giant mammals are going to be there, too. But I reserve the right to say 'I told you so' if someone gets eaten after all."

Jim just grinned at him and pressed a quick kiss to Leonard's lips, before getting off the desk. "Great. I'll let you know when we're leaving, then. Come on, Spock, we have a few messages to send."

"Of course, Captain. Doctor," Spock nodded at Leonard before following Jim out of the office.

Leonard just sighed and leaned back in his chair. Dragons. Actual dragons. How was that his life?

**Author's Note:**

> A fill for a prompt: _"Star Trek: Reboot, Kirk/McCoy, Here Be Dragons (Sharon Kay Penman)"_ ([*HERE*](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/63131.html?thread=14795931#t14795931)).
> 
> Thanks for beta to **[lil-1337](http://lil-1337.livejournal.com/)**


End file.
